


Passion, yet serenity

by goodgirl_astray



Series: Children of the Desert [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, F/M, the Force is orgasmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl_astray/pseuds/goodgirl_astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi training involves intense meditation. Let's say that connecting oneself to the living force is an incredibly powerful sensation, especially for beginners doing it successfully for the first time. You can suddenly feel the life force of everything around you, as part of you. It's overwhelming. And that can lead to unintentional bodily reactions. </p><p>Traditionally, Jedi began training as children, and learn to control this sensation as they are growing. For uninitiated adults, with established, healthy sex drives, that sensation overload can cause intense, immediate arousal.</p><p>The first time Rey reaches this level, that's exactly what happens. She's overwhelmed with sensations she can't fully understand. She losses her focus and collapses into a quivering heap of desperate arousal. </p><p>Luke went through the same thing when he first learned to mediate. At the time, Yoda was disappointed, complaining again that Luke was too old to be just starting. When it happens to Rey, Luke is more sympathetic; he lets her do what she needs to do, and assures her afterwards she did nothing wrong, that is perfectly natural, and she'll learn to control it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt  
> Rey/Luke- the Force is orgasmic  
> https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=1744433#cmt1744433

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force_

                                              **Star Wars: Dark Disciple**

 

His fidgety apprentice finally managed to find inner harmony. He understood her having a hard time to reach serenity after what she had been through. He understood and waited. That evening, the first time in the weeks since her landing he could feel the Force as a calm energy, surrounding him and bounding him to the Universe. Her presence there… another life adding its energy to the Force.

He smiled, more proud of her that he had any right to be. Rey often skipped ahead of his teachings due to her sensitivity to the Force. In mere weeks, she had managed to reach a level of meditation that he hadn’t expected her to achieve in until after months of training.

Witnessing Rey’s progress, Luke was beginning to doubt the validity of the initiation age. Master Yoda hadn’t elaborated on the reasons why he considered Luke too old to be trained, but he had had years to study the archives of the first Jedi temple, and he got the chance to understand more.

He had managed to forget the one thing he had experienced himself which had made him agree that one should be initiated as young as possible.

Rey’s eyes were closed and she was still smiling beatifically when Luke sensed the first waves warning him of what was about to happen. Painfully aware that there was nothing he could do to stop it, he waited for the tsunami to reach her. He was torn for a moment between the urge to leave the room to preserve her modesty and the difficulty of witnessing her torment in order to be there to help her deal with the aftermath. He remembered all too well his confusion and embarrassment.  He chose to stay.

It happened in slow motion. She arched her back a little. Her robe opened a little at chest level. Her breasts were pushed up and her breathing quickened just a little. Her eyelids fluttered. Her lips parted letting out the first soft sigh.  The sound resonated deep inside him. An echo of something long forgotten. Something he thought long dead.

Luke had decades of practice in controlling his emotions and his physical reactions. He brushed aside the vague stirrings, and went on watching her dispassionately.

He tried to insulate himself from what she was feeling, but Rey was strong. She projected so powerfully, he had to withstand the sensations as if they were happening to him. He was tempted to leave again, but she was his responsibility and the least he could do was to be with her.  

Yoda had been disappointed when it happened to him. He had left him go through this experience alone and when 22 years old Luke managed to get his body under control, he had to face Yoda’s complaining about it. He would not let the girl feel ashamed of what was happening to her. He would stand by her, share her arousal, and reassure her that everything was fine.

Easier said than done, Luke realized when the first serious wave of arousal washed through Rey’s body. Her breasts were tingling, nipples hardening deliciously at first, but all too soon the yearning to be touched reached critical proportions. She slid her hands along her torso, cupped her own breasts, began to roll the sensitive tips between thumb and forefinger. The moans grew louder. She rubbed her thighs against each other, trying to deal with the throbbing between them.

Pleasure spiked with frustration were mingled into delicious, tormenting ache. She was at one with the energy of all things, at one with the life creating energy of the force, and it was causing her to burn with desire. It pained Luke to know that he could not help her through this. He remembered the sensations first hand. He remembered his right hand, his real right hand, grasping his hard, pulsating cock. He remembered the craving for completion. And he also remembered that the wild orgasm that had followed left him still unsatisfied.

The girl’s right hand had slipped away from teasing her breast, reaching between her legs. He startled when her fingers touched the wet hot velvety skin. He set aside his need to punish himself for the inability to help and started gathering resources to push her gently away from his mind. Her nimble fingers were gliding along the wetness, avoiding the epicenter. He had seconds to insulate himself from what she was projecting. He had been over confident in his ability to remain unaffected. Neither his vast experience in meditation, nor his age were helping him to remain at peace.

Luckily, he was shielded when she finally touched her clit. He didn’t need to feel the awesome thrill to know it happened. The girl whimpered, and her back arched farther, her robe now completely open. Her breasts, struggling under the thin layer of her white shirt were begging for his attention. The small motions of her right hand, still buried between her thighs were telling him that she was drawing tiny circles around her clit. She was biting her lower lip, and her whole body began to tremble. He watched her titer on the edge of orgasm, unable to reach the precipice. Unable to find solace. He remembered how it felt, the maddening pleasure, the dangerously fast heartbeat, the moment when the plateau of pleasure would turn to pain. To his embarrassment, what had helped him come was the kiss from Leia on his hospital bed. This was a secret he had never shared with anyone.

Rey kept touching herself, her body kept quivering. He listened for her heartbeat, and almost panicked at the insane rhythm. He looked at her face, and the smile of pleasure was turning into a grimace of frustration. Before she came, she cried out a single word.  

“Luke!”

It took her a few minutes to come down from that high. She lay down, twitching with aftershocks.

The man waited for her breath to become even again. He wished he could pat her head reassuringly, but didn’t. Touching her now would make things difficult for both of them. When he decided she was back into her own body, he spoke. The young woman was on the floor, with her back to him, but he could guess her confusion and her embarrassment.

“It’s a natural reaction. When one is used to the Force from childhood, this doesn’t happen. But you are a young woman. A perfectly healthy young woman with natural desires. It’s normal that your body reacts like this at the first deep contact with the Force.”

When she didn’t answer right away, he sighed and spoke again.

“It happened to me, too. I was a little older than you, and after a few months of training with Master Yoda… I finally reached this level. He had only trained Jedis from childhood, so he had no idea how to deal with this. I felt so guilty for letting him down. But it wasn’t something wrong with me. Just like it’s nothing wrong with you. There are documented cases in the archives. When the Jedi initiate is sexually mature, this is a natural reaction at this level of meditation. But you will learn to control it, just like I did. You’re already more advanced than I was at your age.”

She seemed to be calming down, although she remained on the floor, and kept her back to him. At least she wasn’t shaking any more. Her voice was so quiet, he almost missed the question.

“Will it happen again?”

“Yes,” he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ++ He lends her a helping hand.

When you enlarge your mind and let go of it,  
When you relax your vital breath and expand it,  
When your body is calm and unmoving:  
And you can maintain the One and discard the myriad disturbances.  
You will see profit and not be enticed by it,  
You will see harm and not be frightened by it.  
Relaxed and unwound, yet acutely sensitive,  
In solitude you delight in your own person.  
This is called "revolving the vital breath":  
Your thoughts and deeds seem heavenly.

Roth, Harold D. (1999), Original Tao: Inward Training (Nei-yeh) and the Foundations of Taoist Mysticism. Columbia University Press.

 

Rey missed the next scheduled meditation. She was taking her time to come back from her garden chores. Luke was expecting this, so he started the routine he had before her arrival. It was far less intricate than the technique he was teaching her. For many years, he had done it as a simple exercise, without needing it to shed any dangerous emotions.  After all this time, he once again needed the meditation to find the truth.

Why had he stayed with her? Why did he do the opposite of what his master had done? After all, no matter how bad he felt about disappointing his master with his all too base reaction to that most spiritual of experiences, he had turned out all right. How could he be so certain that watching his young apprentice writhing with desperate arousal was better than leaving her alone?

He dared to go deeper inside his mind, determined to root out any inappropriate feelings. He wasn’t overly embarrassed by the fact that his body had tried to react at the spectacle before him. He was quite sexually active for a hermit, and he had every intention to disclose to the girl that self-satisfaction was a clean way to keep under control the strong biological urges. He had underestimated the time she needed to reach the level of meditation which exposed her to that energy. In his schedule, the lesson about controlling the sexual drive by discharging it safely was supposed to happen weeks before she faced the incredibly powerful sensations which the living force generated in those who reached that level of meditation.

Luke had been too close to darkness to fear looking into it. For him, it was more dangerous to ignore than to look straight into it. The one time he had ignored it and looked away had plunged the galaxy into another age of darkness. He searched his feelings without fear. Without hurry. He had learned that lesson. The less he was aware of his shadow, the more power it gained.

When he came back, Rey was sitting on a chair, watching him. His heart was light and his mind was pure when he looked at her. For so long his face had been almost frozen in a grim expression. It hurt a little when his lips were forming a smile. It was small, barely visible. But it was a smile.

 

Next day, he waited for her choice. Would she try to avoid meditation again? Or would she brace herself for another experience?

The time came and he heard her footsteps. They were fast and determined but soon the sounds changed, no longer getting closer. He didn’t have to watch her through the open door, pacing back and forth, to feel her anxiety.

“Anything on your mind?” he asked.

Rey stopped abruptly and the outraged glance she shot him almost caused him to smile again. It reminded him of the way Leia would sometimes look at Han when he was teasing her. At the time he’d agreed with Leia’s indignation, and had not understood why his friend was so pleased to get that reaction from the woman he obviously loved. Now, he had to admit that it was fun to mess with someone. He wondered what would his padawan think if he tried some of Master Yoda’s more unusual training methods.

“Come on,” he said, patting the floor next to him. “It’s going to be easier this time.”

She was looking at him with an unusual lack of confidence. Maybe he was too old and did not remember just how traumatizing it had been for him. The girl had already proven herself far better prepared than he had been at her age. Maybe that was the problem. Rey didn’t seem like someone who took failure in stride.

He had tried to explain the day before that she had actually surpassed his expectations. He had even apologized for not warning her. She just needed to get over the embarrassment factor.

Reluctantly, she sat on the floor, in her usual spot. Unlike the other day, she was back to being fidgety and unfocused. So much so that she was managing to disturb even Luke’s well trained routine. He opened his eyes and to his surprise, physically Rey was immobile. Even her breathing was calm, her heartbeat was slow. It was quite strange to sense her so agitated without any outer signs. As if her mind was running scared. He reached out to touch her, to tether her back to reality. He used his right hand to touch her cheek, because she seemed to favor it. Something about the living metal was reassuring for her.  

She opened her eyes and gasped as if awoken from a dream. Luke caressed her cheek fondly before withdrawing his hand.

“What happened?” she asked.

“Nothing. You’re just too agitated.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking away from him.

“What is it that bothers you, Rey?”

Her eyes snapped up at him and Luke raised his hands in a gesture of appeasement and surrender.

“I mean what is it exactly that bothers you about what happened?” he asked.

He knew little about Jakku. Maybe they had a taboo that forbade the very act of pleasuring oneself or just that it was a matter of bad taste to have someone watching when it happened or maybe according to their custom the awkward part was that he hadn’t pleasured himself at the same time. Maybe it was just the embarrassment of having lost control.

“You said it happened to you at first, too,” she whispered.

Luke nodded silently.

“Yesterday… When I didn’t show up for this… I tried it on my own.”

He was surprised to hear it. Surprised that she had chosen to try again, and downright shocked he hadn’t sensed this. Based on that and the fact that she hadn’t been able to achieve the same level today, he guessed she had failed on her own.

“Just as you said, it happened again.”

When… How… Where… He was certain that no matter how far she had been, he should have sensed if she had done it again. And then he remembered that he had been immersed in a different type of meditation the day before. She had explored the Force while he had explored his shadow. He couldn’t help but be impressed with her. He wanted to ask if she was ok, if it had been better or worse without his presence, if she had reached that level easier. She spoke as if she heard his questions.

“It was easier. To reach that level. To feel everything pulsating with life. To feel everything connected. Everything was so beautiful, it hurt.  And my body reacted.”

He felt the wave of pleasure brush against his senses from Rey’s memories. Exquisite pleasure. Intensity to the point of pain.

“You said you are able to control it now. So… you don’t feel that madness anymore?”

When she raised her gaze to meet his, Luke saw new shades of torment.

“No. And you will learn to control it, too. I will help you,” he promised passionately.

Rey reached for his metal hand and he offered it without hesitation. Without looking away from him, she bent over and placed a reverent kiss on the cold metal, where on a human hand would be the palm. Where decades ago he held the hilt of his lightsaber. He was too stunned to pull his hand away. The girl’s eyes were keeping him prisoner.

“Why would I want that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my misuse of daoist meditation. It has to do more with Luke's meditation than the core of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed stuff from here  
> https://www.templeofthejediorder.org/doctrine-of-the-order

* * *

 

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to show Rey his disappointment. He was disappointed in her, but also in himself. For all his hypervigilance about not repeating the mistakes of the past, another mistake snuck up on him. First he didn’t prepare her for the orgasmic effect of the Force, and then he forgot that his students developed a bit of a fixation for him. It was usually a childish adoration, and most of the times he had managed to defuse it before it turned into a teenage crush. Most of the times… Just touching on that memory was likely to throw him into a darker mood than he could afford at this juncture.

He should have seen this two days ago when she had whispered his name during her orgasm. He had whispered Leia’s name. Even without the revelation that she was his sister, even if Han wasn’t in love with her, Luke knew that he would have not acted on his passion.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

When he gently pulled his hand away, he sensed her reaction as a spasm in the Force and saw it as a flash of distress in her eyes. The mantra alone was not going to work for her. He was still considering his next words, but Rey was an excellent student and she had certainly remembered his lessons because what she said came as a rebuttal of his arguments.

“We have so little joy in our lives. Why give up this pleasure the Universe is offering us? Why control it, Master?”

The argument pierced him. The words were sinking deeply. Through layers of loneliness. He had carried the weight of responsibility for the entire galaxy on his shoulders for decades. Why deny something the Force was giving so freely to its most dedicated servants?

He remembered the intense pleasure he had sensed as a young man a lifetime ago. He remembered sensing the pleasure of this young woman a day ago. He sought refuge in the Jedi teachings.

Ever since his failure with Ben, Luke had tried to follow the teaching which said that _Jedi are aware of the future impacts of action and inaction and of the influence of the past, but live in and focus on the Now_. He let himself flow like water through the events in the galaxy, but was unable to embrace the ever changing and fluid world. He had chosen to hide instead of adapting and changing with the world.

Luke recognized and understood his limitations. He took responsibility for his failures. He had to do the Jedi thing and respect the right for others to disagree and understand that he himself was not perfect. The future could go many ways, and the easiest path would be to tell Rey about the dangers of being controlled but that which was not controlled. He saw enough of himself in the girl to know that she would follow his advice and she would turn into a version of himself.

He shouldn’t deny her the choice to be her own person.

“I will not forbid you to explore this, Rey. Well-being consists in the physical, as well as the mental and the spiritual. If this will ensure that you will be able to perform your duties at the best of your abilities, you have my blessing.”

She looked relieved and disappointed at the same time.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I’m your teacher. I can’t make the choices for you.”

He had learned that lesson the hard way. He had accepted his part of responsibility for Ben’s fall, but his apprentice had made his own choice.  

“Come on, let’s get something to eat,” he said, standing up.

“Thank you,” she said.

That was going to be their last joined meditation, Luke thought to himself. He was more than willing to allow Rey to find her way, but he would no longer be comfortable to be around her at such times.

“Rey? Please be mindful of your thoughts. And never hesitate to ask for my help or my advice.”

She looked at him with an expression that seemed vaguely familiar.

“I trust you,” she assured him.

 

* * *

 

“May I ask you something?” she dared a few days later.

She was visibly blushing, and Luke was tempted to postpone talking about the issue she was obviously going to broach. Faithful to his promise, he nodded his assent, thinking that sometimes practicing the Jedi teachings was harder than others.

“Why do you deny yourself the pleasure you allow me?”

He realized he hadn’t even entertained the possibility. After facing the temptation that the Emperor had presented using his anger, Luke had extinguished anger from his life. After having to deal with Ben’s passionate nature and the consequences of his temper, he had dried out all affection.

“It would open me to a path I know to be dangerous.”

She was quiet for a while, and the way she frowned in silence worried him because usually what followed was a difficult conversation.

“Then why do you allow me to explore it?”

“Our journeys are different. I already know what lies beyond my passion.”

“Then… it can be a path to the dark side…”

She hadn’t phrased it as a question, so Luke waited for her to work through the possibility.

 

* * *

 

For a few weeks they went on, meditating separately. At the beginning, he was worried for her. After a while he began worrying about himself. Rey’s experiments were affecting his own meditation. He felt her arousal like shy tendrils, delicately wrapping themselves around his thoughts. In a matter of days, he felt her pleasure twining around his mind, forcing his body to react. He fought the urge to allow himself to be enveloped in the orgasmic effects of the Force.

He was at a loss to find the best way to deal with the situation for himself without taking his blessing back.

“Master?” she said one evening in the tone that heralded another uncomfortable conversation.

He looked at her, resigned to whatever she needed to discuss.

“You said that…” her voice broke off.  

“Tell me,” he encouraged her.

“I need your help,” she said in one breath.

Luke almost beamed at hearing this. She had decided on her own that she wanted to learn control. This was going to solve his issue without having to interfere.

“Of course,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

“Yes,” he assured her earnestly.

His joy was short lived.

“For the past few days… whatever I do… it doesn’t… work anymore. It’s like something is blocking me.”

As soon as she said it, he understood that he was blocking her without realizing. In his rather desperate attempts to close himself to the passion she had stirred up, he’d been blocking her release. Even if he would be tempted to refuse the request he could see coming, he felt responsible for her frustration.

“Will you help me?”

She was blushing furiously and her gaze had dropped from his eyes. Unconsciously, she looked for comfort in the exposed metal skeleton of his hand. Technology reassured his apprentice in a way that the Jedi mantras did not.

The teachings said that Jedi serve in many ways. That each action performed, no matter the scale, influences the world. With this in mind Luke agreed to do what she asked with peace, caring, love, compassion and humility.

“Tomorrow. We’ll meditate together again.”

The gratitude in her eyes filled his heart with joy. He patted her shoulder with his right hand and Rey pressed her cheek against it, trapping it gently.

Tomorrow could not come too soon for either of them.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you won't be too disappointed I still couldn't close the deal. The good news is that I feel inspired and I'd like to finish both stories this weekend and start on new ones.  
> Actually you can feel bad for all the people who find this story after all the chapters are posted. They don't get to have the excitement of waiting for the next chapter.  
> Also... I have a bit of a headcanon that Ben developed a crush on Luke and he didn't deal very well with Luke gently but firmly rejecting him. I still think that Kylo is very attracted to Rey, but that at one point in his life he was attracted to Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... I hope it sounds ok. I love smut but I always have difficulties writing it. Especially when I day dream it so much better when I'm doing something else, like shopping, than what turns out on paper.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke gave himself a little encouragement speech along the lines of how awkward could it be. And just in case his own body was going to give him trouble, he decided to take preemptive measures to discharge his sexual urges on his own, before meditation.

To feel extra prepared, he actually stole the start and quieted his mind with some simple but effective spiritual exercises before the appointed hour. He walked in their mediation room and saw that Rey was already there. There was something about the way she looked that he couldn’t help saying to himself

_“I have a bad feeling about this!”_

She smiled at him but when she took in his slightly rigid posture, her smile dimmed.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked.

He loved her at that moment for the earnest effort she put to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“I’m sure,” he said sitting next to her.

He didn’t need a spiritual connection to notice the shiver that went through her at his proximity. At this point he only half hoped that she might be too restless to be able to reach that level. The more realistic hope he still held was that if he wasn’t actively blocking her, she would find her release soon and he’d be spared the need to intervene.

Luke tried methodically to achieve serenity, communion with the universe but apparently Rey had found a shortcut. He felt a lash of her pleasure whipping his senses. He opened his eyes abruptly, expecting to see her touching herself. To his surprise, the girl was perfectly still, her eyes closed and her hands resting delicately on her lap. Her slow breathing was reinforcing the sensation that he was looking at a statue.

He went back to his routine, attempting to incorporate the sensations she was emitting. The next wave came crashing against him, knocking him out of the zone. He resigned himself to guard her during her inner journey. It became uncomfortable to the point of pain for him, because he had to take in all her sensations in all their intensity. His blocking had caused her frustration and brought him here as… tech support. He was trying to find the situation remotely funny just so he wouldn’t go to pieces. There was nothing funny about the painful erection she was causing him. And she wasn’t even touching herself yet!

When he heard her first moan, a small stain appeared on his pants. This was going to be worse than he had feared. And it was getting worse all the time.

She arched her back and her robe fell open, revealing… nothing underneath. Luke’s gaze snagged on her breasts, and as much as he tried, he could not look away from the creamy perfection. He was so attuned to his student that he shared many of her private sensations. He could feel the coarse fabric of the cloak scratching her nipples, adding to the already overwhelming stimuli. At least there was something he could do about that. He leaned over and pushed the fabric aside. She shrugged unconsciously and the garment fell from her shoulders, exposing her torso to the breeze and to his eyes. He felt the gentle caress of the air on sensitized skin and barely suppressed a sigh that would have echoed hers.

Her hands were roaming over breasts and now that he wasn’t blocking the feed from her he knew that she was imagining that his hands were touching her. He received a perfect vision of his artificial hand squeezing her breast shortly followed by the feeling of phantom lips on her skin. The dream metal hand had slipped between her legs and her breasts were now caressed by his beard while her nipples were spoiled by his worshiping mouth.

Luke froze next to her, overwhelmed by the detail and the intensity of her fantasies, almost forgetting the ache in his groin. The crescendo of pleasure was engulfing him along with her. When she reached between her legs, Luke had to rearrange himself in his own trousers. With her mind’s eyes, Luke saw his own hands offering the pleasure. His real hands were itching – the real one, as well as the phantom sensations in the one he lost.

Her own real fingers were playing around in her slickness. When she touched the small bundle of nerves that seemed the center of her pleasure, Luke groaned. She was so deeply lost in what he felt, she didn’t even hear him. He felt her work towards her orgasm, and since he was no longer blocking her, she was well on her way. The image of his metal hand being the source of pleasure took over his imagination. He didn’t wait for her to beg for his touch. He reached over and slid his hand next to hers. Instantly Rey opened her eyes and gasped. She withdrew her hand, allowing him free reign. She propped herself on her elbows and raised her hips towards the sky. His fingers slid between her folds and buried themselves in her wet, hot, impossibly tight opening.

“Yes! Please. Please. PLEASE!”

Her pussy squeezed the metal fingers and he fucked them in and out of her until her whole body was quivering. He wanted to give her an orgasm that would shake the whole planet. So… she might think she preferred his right hand, but he was going to prove her wrong.

She mewled in frustration when he popped his fingers out of her, but cried out in exquisite pleasure when his real hand touched her. She was on the brink of her orgasm, but Luke wanted to postpone it. He changed the focus of his touches, steering her away from the imminent explosion. Once she was calming down to a more manageable level of arousal, Luke made his move. He hooked his fingers in such a way that he pressed on a spot inside her that Rey hadn’t even discovered in her solitary explorations.

“Of fuck Luke I love you so much!” she cried out, over and over again, while the orgasm he offered was shaking her to the core.

She fell boneless to the floor, trapping his hand between her thighs for long minutes of delicious aftershocks.  He let himself be imprisoned, trying to ignore his painfully hard cock and his desperate, mindless need to bury it in her instead of his fingers.

She stretched an arm lazily to pull him to the floor, into a deep kiss. A few minutes later when they came out for breath, she told him with words what he already saw in her mind.

“I want more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... he lent her a hand. If I manage to add another chapter with... you know... more... I will, but I feel that the prompt was filled and the story has its high point.


	5. Chapter 5

The first instinct was to tell her he had nothing more to give. Fortunately, he was too out of breath to be able to say the words. He tried to clear his mind, tried to get her words out of his mind.

_I love you so much._

She didn’t know what she was saying. In those moments of perfect bliss, she loved the entire universe. He had just been the Universe’s instrument.

Looking at her, so beautiful in her disheveled state, he realized that she wasn’t asking more from him. From a certain point of view, she was giving herself to him.

She was not the first to offer it. And she was not going to be the first offer he accepted. She was however one of the least suitable partners he had ever taken. The one he could harm the most and the one with the most influence over the fate of the Galaxy.

He let the thoughts drift away, decision already made from the moment he had touched her skin.

The Jedi served in many ways. The desire he felt was too strong to be anything other than the Universe’s plan for him. Maybe it was a feeble excuse, but Luke felt that it would be a transgression against fate to refuse a moment of happiness in a lifetime of struggle and sacrifice.

His hand was still between her thighs and his body was half covering hers after the long minutes of kissing. It was such a small movement, to shift his body and position himself between her legs. She was more or less undressed, her breasts were exposed to his admiring eyes, her robe opened all the way down. He did not undress, just took his aching cock out of his trousers. He caressed her languidly with his fingertips on his way out of her slickness, then mirrored the caress going in with the tip of his engorged cock.

There was no reason to prolong this. She had had an hour long orgasm to serve as foreplay and he was so ready he could almost finish without her. Now that he allowed his nature to take over, it was difficult to keep the pace slow. He wanted to be inside her as soon, as deep and as hard as possible. He watched the girl, using her reactions to slow down. She was coming apart under him with every inch he was giving her. He was enthralled by her responses, but she was so hot, so tight, so eager, he lost control after a while. He shoved the last few inches in one abrupt thrust.

Rey moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him even deeper. It took him a moment to get used to the exquisite pressure and the incredible pleasure. To the sound of her panting breath and the pounding of his beating heart. When he moved again, the sensations intensified, and he spiraled out of control. His body was working like the perfect machine he had trained for so long. It was difficult to keep his eyes open, but he did not want to miss any of her reactions. He wanted to remember her in the thralls of passion until his journey would end with his return into the Force.

His climax was coming, much too soon, and impossible to delay. At the last possible moment, he pulled out. It was a reflex so engrained in his being that not even that perfect moment was able to bypass it. This time however, it was physically painful to get out, to break that profound connection with Rey. He used his left hand to find that spot inside Rey that lit her up, and he roared in pain as much as pleasure while he ground himself against her belly and spilled his seed on her skin and her bunched robe.

He was coming back to his senses. Rey’s arms were around him, her small hands pulling him closer, her strong legs, locked behind him. He wondered if he should explain his choice. She hadn’t been a virgin, but he doubted she had enough experience to know whether what he had done was the norm or an exception.

Well, if she didn’t ask, he was not going to explain. He climbed off her, so spent that he just lay on the floor. Rey moved closer and soon fell asleep with her head on his chest.  

Luke stared at the ceiling, trying to deal with what had just happened. His mind drifted into his past.

He had never come inside someone else. When he lost his virginity, he was already aware of what he was, and of the dangers of attachment. His few sexual encounters on Hoth had been protected for health reasons, as much as for the awareness that a pregnant pilot was less useful to the Rebellion than an active pilot. After the revelation from Cloud City, he was determined never to have children. He knew that he would never be able to be dispassionate if he had a child. He would betray all the Jedi teachings in a heartbeat for his child.

He had made his peace with that and his affairs had been as casual as he could make them without hurting anyone’s feelings. He would rather take to bed someone who worshipped him as a celebrity than someone who got close to him.

And then Ben had come into his life.

He had made two capital mistakes with Ben. The first was to watch only Leia’s reactions, considering she had the same potential as their father to turn to the Dark Side for the safety of her child. He hadn’t seriously entertained the possibility that the child, created by two of the best people Luke knew, could fall into the Dark.

The other mistake had been to underestimate Ben’s crush on him. He had downplayed it because it was something that all his students went through. But none of his students were as strong as Ben. None of his students wanted to possess him like Ben did. His nephew had passed from affection to obsession and jealousy so quietly that Luke hadn’t seen it. Had not wanted to see it.

He looked at the woman who had fallen asleep in his arms. The setting sun was bathing her in reddish gold. She was so beautiful. So young. He sighed, knowing had made the right choice. Fierce Rey would unmake the Galaxy to protect their children. Not just their children, Luke realized. Whatever would come of their relationship, he had to make it very clear for the young woman what were the consequences of having children. With anyone. He closed his eyes and willed himself asleep.

It was dark when he woke up again. She was on her knees, next to him and her small hand was stroking him. There were benefits to being a Jedi. His body was reacting the same as it did in his twenties.

“Hi,” he said.

She startled, like she didn’t expect him to be awake.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

He put his hand on top of hers, as a gentle request to stop. She remained silent, her hand frozen under his.

“Can’t talk, huh?”

He decided to find the situation funny because there was no possible way to make it worse.  

“Well then, keep going and I’ll try to figure it out.”

She resumed what he had interrupted and he rapidly grew hard under her ministrations. He tugged at her wrist, pulling her closer, on top of him. Rey did not need further instructions. She straddled him and lowered herself onto his erection.

Such a good student. She slid until he was completely inside her, and started moving her hips, searching for the best angle, the best rhythm. She reached orgasm fast, but it took longer for him. He had more warning before his climax. He had devised many inventive ways to distract his partners so they didn’t notice or didn’t mind that he always finished on their skin or their clothes. With Rey, he simply pulled her head down towards his and while she was kissing him, he took her ass in his hands and raised it off him enough that his dick popped out. He did it just in time, because after a few rapid strokes, he came all over her ass.

This had just gotten very complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... no kids for Luke in this version of the Universe. And if he's any good as a teacher, no kids for Rey either.  
> That's partly because I think that after the Ben Solo lesson, he would be terrified at the idea of having children. And partly because I want to enjoy the "Rey and Luke have to make babies" story that is one of the subscriptions I'm most eager to see updated.  
> I hope it's not too much of a downer.  
> Oh, and as fun as it is to imagine Luke the 60 year old virgin, I can't imagine he managed to say no to all the women who wanted to bed the boy who got a medal because blew up the Death Star (from the end of A New Hope until he left for Dagobah in Empire Strikes back) and then the man who was the last Jedi (after Return of the Jedi until he went into hiding).  
> Also, I can't wait to start on the beautiful prompt which says  
>  _"Whether it's conscious or not, Rey uses the Force to eavesdrop on Luke's thoughts. There she sees exactly what he fantasizes about doing to/with her, and his conflicted emotions about what he wants. Maybe she acts on this knowledge."_  
>  where his fantasies might include more than Leia and Rey.


End file.
